the_entropic_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Infinity
Black Infinity, sometimes called the Void Ether or the Unnamed Primordial, is a mythological entity worshiped collectively by all Vuokra. The exact nature of Black Infinity is convoluted and mysterious, and even the Vuokra themselves do not know exactly what it is they are worshiping. However, this has done nothing to deter them from believing in this fictional concept. It is unknown how exactly the Vuokra developed their religion of Black Infinity, or how long such a religion has persisted among them across the universe. Considering it is one of the only unifying traits between Vuokra tribes, it is hypothesized that the Black Infinity religion formed during the very early history of the Vuokra. It is known, however, that the Vuokra are not the only beings that worship Black Infinity. The enigmatic Infinity Guild, found in the far reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy, are known to have collectively practiced a religion centered around something called “Vukomovro,” which roughly translates to “The Endless Black.” This religion had many practices that were similar to the way in which Vuokra worship Black Infinity, so it is assumed the objects of worship in either religion are one and the same. How isolated civilizations and groups such as the Infinity Guild generate connections to the Vuokra and their mythology is unknown, but it has nevertheless persisted even in places it shouldn’t normally exist. The convoluted nature of Vuokra mythology makes it difficult to determine exactly what Black Infinity is and what connections it has to the Vuokra as a whole, but so far, the dominant theory states that Black Infinity is actually an all-powerful entity that persists throughout the entire universe. This is supported by more intelligent Vuokra tribes such as Blue Thirty Trillion and Yellow Fifteen Trillion, who see Black Infinity as a sort of deity that brought the Vuokra into creation. Their belief is that, through excessive violence, they will attract the favor of Black Infinity, which feeds off of the chaotic energy of the universe. There is also a great number of individuals throughout the history of The Cluster that have had encounters with what they usually describe as a “pulsating, writhing blackness.” These encounters have happened in a variety of ways, though most claim they see this blackness in dreams or when in any form of simulated reality. Most of these individuals claim the entity they see speaks to them in nonsensical riddles and bizarre ramblings, which suggests the visions they see are more likely the result of other psychological trauma than the work of any outside ethereal forces. A majority of the people who encounter Black Infinity in visions develop psychotic tendencies, and may even lose their sanity completely, depending on the mental stamina they possessed prior to the incident. Based on the behaviors of certain individuals, such as the Only Hierophant and Avsula of Ritl, it is suspected that there is some sort of connection between the image of Black Infinity, Un and the unexplained production of Ether Bile within the bodies of those that see Black Infinity, but this connection is poorly-understood and believed to be largely coincidental. Regardless of which theory someone subscribes to, it goes without saying that Black Infinity remains nothing more than mythology. Any proof towards its supposed existence is completely coincidental and irrelevant. The notions of Black Infinity being an all-powerful deity goes against even the most lenient conceptions of science, and is not supported by any reliable sources. The Vuokra, due to their childish mentalities and poor record keeping, cannot be expected to produce accurate, truthful information about their own origins or the nature of the universe as a whole. Ignore what everyone else says. Black Infinity does not exist. Category:The Primordial Category:The Black